And I Love You Like Never Before
by franzqueen
Summary: Santana and Brittany are nervous about what the future holds for them after graduating High School. The two indulge in a crazy, fun-filled summer with a few bumps in the road that help them realize they may have met their soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so hopefully you guys like it. I love my girls Santana and Brittany and was inspired to write this because I love Glee so damn much!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - April 23, 2012**

It's funny how someone can feel so excited, but at the same time be incredibly scared. Life was moving fast to say the least. Graduation was 3 weeks away, summer was around the corner, going to college and moving into the dorms wasn't too far off in the future and "grown up" life was looming over everyone's heads in McKinley High.

It had set in for Santana but it had not really set in at all in some respects.

The cheerleader's past issues with anxiety started to pop up again as the end neared and she contemplated what that meant for everyone she loved and everything she knew. She had a lot to consider and a life beyond McKinley High, the people she'd known for years and Lima, was a life that she was incredibly intimidated by.

Santana shut her locker, adjusting her backpack snuggly on her back and started her walk to the last period of the day, Glee Club.

Throughout High School she had tried to deny her love for the club and everyone in it, but the last semester of High School had truly done a number on the girl.

The once bitchy, temperamental, sarcastic and often brutal cheerleader was now a bitchy, temperamental, sarcastic and brutal cheerleader who finally appreciated the Glee Club and all the good times they shared together over the years.

As she walked in she spotted the one person she was always excited to see. Brittany Pierce. Her boo-boo, her baby doll, her sweetness, and all the other names Santana had come up with for her girl.

Brittany was sitting on the edge of her chair laughing and talking with Mercedes, her face animated as they giggled loudly. Santana couldn't help but take advantage of this moment, the moment where Brittney wasn't looking at her, the moment where Santana could just take in all of the girls features and ogle her. Those beautiful bright blue eyes, that cute nose, those soft and rosy cheeks, that gorgeous smile and infectious laugh. The silky smooth skin of her neck that Santana had tasted just that morning in the car, the way her cheerios uniform hugged her curves and the way the skirt flared out at her thighs…tempting Santana every damn day.

Suddenly her lustful gazing was interrupted by none other than Rachel Berry.  
The one person who pretty much always consistently popped up and interrupted Santana in her day-to-day life in some way, shape or form.

"Hello Santana….."  
Santana snapped out of her daydreaming and before she could chastise the midget for interrupting her naughty thoughts, Berry started running her mouth.  
"Look, I know you told me that these last 3 weeks you would try to be especially nice to me and all and while I think that is very honorable and mature of you Santana, I can't help but think that I need to make an effort too."

Santana tried to mentally squash the endless barrage of insults she had stored up for the girl.  
She had about 3 one-liners alone just based off of the prepubescent sweater Berry was wearing.  
She had tried to be nicer to the attention-seeker, more importantly she had promised Brittany that she would be nicer, and a promise to Brittany meant that Santana actually needed to put in an effort.

"I'm here to extend an olive branch."  
The short girl smiled hopefully and stalled a bit.  
"Santana, as you are aware Brittany and I are besties, and you and Brittany are besties…as well as lovers…." Santana clenched her jaw and started counting backwards from 10.  
"…so by default we are besties too, correct!"

6-5-4-3-2-

"I'll take your silence as a yes."  
Santana could see everyone taking their seats in the room and wondered why the fuck Berry wouldn't just get to the point and get the fuck out of her face. "Berry….you literally have 3 seconds to get to the point."  
Santana said forcefully crossing her arms over her chest.

The girl nodded and continued, "Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany are coming over after school…it's Friday and we're going to hang out. They are also going to help me with a solo piece I'm planning to dazzle Glee club with next week.."  
Santana couldn't control the eye roll.  
"…and we might watch some movies and order pizza, what I'm saying Santana is that we'd love to have you."  
She smiled and then walked away, taking her seat next to Quinn.

Santana's eyebrows furrowed.

She knew that Brittany often went to Berry's house on fridays to hang out with the other girls. And while Santana wanted to be with or on Brittany 24/7 she understood that now that they were openly a couple, Santana couldn't smother the girl and become possessive. She needed other friends just like Santana needed other friends.  
In the past when Brittany would beg her to come or Mercedes would try to bribe her to join them at Berry's, Santana would come up with some ridiculous excuse and get out of it.  
She loved Brittany and she loved when Brittanyy was happy, and if Berry being her best friend made that happen, then Santana would try to deal with that.

That being said it was really hard for the Latina to ignore the fact that the little midget, attention-seeking, loud-mouthed wanna-be truly brought out the mental illness in the girl. The mental illness simply summed up with one word..._BITCH_.

Santana pushed Berry's proposal to the back of her mind and took her seat next to Brittany. She smiled at her girlfriend sweetly and placed a hand on her thigh, squeezing lightly.

"Hi baby." She quietly whispered as Mr. Schue started off the class.

Brittany smiled widely and squeezed Santana's hand resting on her leg. "Hi!" She beamed back. The blonde instinctively scooted her chair closer to Santana and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, nuzzling her face into the girls Cheerio's jacket.

* * *

After Glee Club the pair walked with linked pinkies to Santana's car in the senior parking lot.

It was a gorgeous day in Lima. For once the skies weren't cloudy, it was pretty warm out and the best part was that it was the weekend.

"Baby I really don't know, I might just go home, I'm so tired…" Santana wined as she threw her backpack in the back of her car.

School had just ended, and the parking lot was packed as students piled into their cars, ready to get as far away from McKinley as they could for the next 2 days.

"But Rach even wants you to come!" Brittany whined, leaning over the center console with a large pout on her lips as Santana sunk into the driver's seat and shut the door.

"Yeah I know she did…and whose idea was that…" Santana asked, smirking at her girl.

Brittany grinned and looked at her hands. "I mean it was hers and mine a bit, I thought if she asked you again it would make it better, because she really does want you there San, we all do. Come on!" Brittany whined shaking Santana's arm. "It's senior year, you have to get closer to Rachel…you know what happens in the fall." Brittany said calmly.

The fall.

She did know what was going to happen in the fall and if her and Rachel didn't get closer or at least develop somewhat of a friendly relationship, the fall would be awkward, uncomfortable and judging from her past outbursts involving the midget…probably violent.

Santana looked at Brittany, preparing her protest but was immediately drawn in by those eyes.

It seemed that all Brittany ever had to do was give Santana a look and she was putty in her hands.

It was a running joke among the girls that Santana liked to deny, but in reality she knew what the truth was, she was whipped.

Whipped as hell, just head over heals for this girl.

Brittany could persuade Santana to do anything and Brittany knew it.

The blonde smiled as she saw those beautiful brown eyes soften and the corners of Santana's mouth creep into a smile.  
"Fine babe, whatever you want. I'll go if that's what you want." Santana said putting the key into the ignition.

"It is what I want, and you're what I want too…"

Brittany took Santana's chin in her hands and turned the girls face towards her own.

She looked into Santana's eyes, smiled and leaned forward giving her girlfriend a lingering kiss.

"And you know its Friday…so if you do this for me, I'll make it up to you later." She whispered onto the Latina's lips.

A jolt ran through Santana's body and she gripped the steering wheel.

_WANKY!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"LADIES!"

Shrieked Rachel Berry as her front door swung open.

Santana sighed deeply, already irritated.  
If Brittany wasn't so fine and didn't have the Latina wrapped around her little finger, she would be at home right now probably watching some Curb Your Enthusiasm and destroying a tub of Ben & Jerry's, but instead she was standing on Berry's front porch, holding her girls hand, a solemn look plastered on her face.

"Hi Rach!"

Brittany lunged forward and the two girls hugged happily.

The blonde pulled back and looked expectantly at Santana.  
"Hello Berry…" Santana said coldly receiving a nudge from her girlfriend.

"Santana…so glad you could join us. Come in, come in ladies. Shoes off please, my Dad's just got the carpets steam cleaned and I'd hate to ruin them."

The girls walked into Berry's immaculate foyer.

Santana hadn't been here in awhile, and the memory made the girl cringe.

The last time she was here she was trashed out of her mind, grinding on Trouty Mouth and drinking away the anxiety and anger that boiled up inside of her when she saw Brittany all hugged up on Artie.  
The night ended with her drunkenly having sex with Sam in Berry's guest bathroom then being dragged out of the house by Mercedes who allowed her to sleep at her house…only to spend the early hours of the morning holding Santana's hair as she puked over the toilet.

So yeah, no good memories in the Berry household and Santana did not expect that to change.

"Is everyone here already?"

Brittany asked placing her shoes on the wall then taking Santana's from her hand and doing the same.

"Yes, everyone's up in my room, come on…I was just warming up my vocals because I wanted you all to hear this new piece I'm working on. I'm planning to tackle The Phantom of the Opera, I truly think that Christine Daae is a reincarnation of my own innocent yet strong spirit and…"

Santana drowned out the midget as they walked up her staircase, she couldn't help but smirk at the ridiculous family photos lining the wall.

Basically all of them featured Berry front and center wearing that ridiculously dramatic smile she always wore, as if the pictures she was taking would end up in People or USWeekly.

She snapped back to reality as the girls reached Berry's room.

Quinn was on the bed leafing through a magazine, while Mercedes was sitting at Rachel's desk texting.

"Hi Quinny and 'Cedes!" Brittney beamed, plopping down on the bed next to Quinn and bringing her in for a hug.

"Hey girl….ooooo well well well….look who decided to show up." Mercedes smirked locking eyes with Santana.  
Santana just shrugged and stuck her tongue out, knowing that Mercedes would know the exact reason she was here.

Recently Mercedes had become one of her closest friends.

Ever since they had done the duet together they had developed a bond and she was one of the people that could match Santana wit for wit and always made her laugh, that got the girl major points in the Latina's book.

"Hey Santana." Quinn said smiling at the girl.  
"I'm so glad you got her to come." She said turning to Brittany, who nodded proudly and smiled at Santana.

"Ok ladies, now that we're all here I'd like to take this time to say that I, Rachel Barbara Berry, am planning on tackling one of the most well known Broadway shows of all time..."

Berry took a dramatic pause, waiting for a reaction.

Quinn turned the page in her magazine, Mercedes continued texting on her phone and Santana took a seat behind Brittany on Berry's bed, wrapping her arms around the girls waist.

"…THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!"

Rachel announced, throwing her arms into the air while looking around excitedly at her friends.  
The only one to react was Brittany who clapped and smiled widely.

"That's great Rach, but Christine Daae was more like an opera singer, don't you think? I mean those notes that she hits are a bit unrealistic for someone in show choir."

Quinn said. Coming from Santana it would have been bitchy, but no one knew Berry like Quinn did and she was trying to be helpful, she smiled up at her friend with her hazel eyes and waited for a response.

"Excuse me…." Berry said putting her hand to her chest as if she was offended.

"…I know I have shared most of my unique talents with you ladies, Glee Club and any Lima resident who watched the Christmas Music Special…but I do have some secrets up my sleeve…here…"

She glided over to her pink bedazzled CD player and pressed play. Santana locked eyes with Mercedes and made a face, Mercedes just laughed and pointed to her phone winking at Santana….she knew what that meant.  
Santana's phone buzzed in her Cheerio's sweat pant pocket, she pulled it out quickly typed out her code and opened a text from Mercedes.

_**_'Cedes: Hang in there girl lol_**_

Santana smirked and quickly responded, continuing to ignore whatever Berry was belting at that moment.

_**_Santana: Is this really what you guys do every Friday? I did not miss out on Curb Your Enthusiasm for this shit_**_

Mercedes chuckled and typed back.

**__'Cedes: Have patience love, she usually tuckers out eventually. Then we order pizza, watch trash TV and stupid movies…and even better, we drink : )__**

Santana smiled at the last part, I mean it was the weekend, and she loved getting her drank on.

She sighed and leaned forward, wrapping her arms snuggly around Brittany as everyone continued to listen to Berry dutifully.

* * *

An hour later, all the girls were in Berry's living room watching the latest Real Housewives show, chatting, sipping on beers and eating slices of pepperoni pizza.

Mercedes was sprawled out on the couch next to Quinn who was playing with Berry's hair as she sat on the floor in front of the TV.  
Santana sat comfortably in between Brittany's legs on the floor, enjoying the subtle buzz that her Bud Light was giving her and the amazing back massage she was getting from her girl.

"Cedes, what are you gonna do about Sam?"

Berry asked abruptly, cocking her head towards Mercedes who was already 3 beers deep.

I mean the girl could drink, and when she did it was all out in the open.

Everyone looked at Berry, glaring at her.

It wasn't a secret that Sam was a sensitive subject for Mercedes.

Luckily Santana and Mercedes had long gotten over the awkwardness of both having slept with Trouty Mouth but even to this day their relationship was a point of insecurity for the girl.  
It came as a huge shock to her closest friends who all knew that Sam was head over heels for her, but it just seemed so hard for Mercedes to believe.  
Even with that being the case the two had had a whirlwind romance their senior year, and the thought of separating and where their relationship would go was on the minds of almost everyone in the Glee Club.

"I mean…"

Mercedes tilted her head back, slammed the rest of the beer and placed the can on the floor.

"…I have no fucking idea. We have yet to talk about it because I'm too nervous to bring it up. And Sam is just in this haze of actually being a senior…everything's so lovey-dovey, romantic and exciting to him. I don't even think he's considering what graduating means for our relationship. Hell, I don't even know what graduating means for our relationship."

She trailed off, looking down at her hands sullenly.

Santana felt bad for the girl, she really did.

To the Latina no one had a relationship like her and Britts, but she still felt for anyone who was currently dedicated to a special someone at this moment.

It was fucking scary and damn near impossible to think about graduating and how that would change the dynamics of a relationship, and it was intimidating to think about how many things you had to fit into the next few months.

A lot of Santana's friends in the Glee Club were dealing with the same feelings.

Mercedes was worried about Sam, Tina was worried about her and Mike Chang, Sugar pretended to be worried about Rory and Rachel was supposed to be worried about Finn but Santana could not help feeling that the girl might be more upset about the possibility that her relationship with Quinn would change.

"I don't think anyone really wants to think about change, it's so scary. I feel like for four years we've taken some things for granted…like us just sitting here, doing nothing, very few cares in the world. We might not be able to do this in 2 years, 6 years and so on…we have only a few months to truly appreciate this, ya know? This little bit of time we have when things are normal."

Quinn said glumly running her hands through Rachel's hair.

Santana nodded in agreement, Quinn was completely right.

These last 4 years had been incredibly hard.  
Santana had not only had multiple battles within herself but had also battled with others, she had lost herself and found herself and in the end had finally gotten what she wanted all along...her Britt-Britt.

And ever since the two had actually been together and made it official, the Latina could not have been happier.  
Having any of that change scared the shit out of the girl, the two had just worked too hard to be happy and now they had a few more months of that.

Brittany was Santana's safety net, that familiar thing she could always rely on to never hurt her.

The question about Sam and Mercedes and the discussion that followed seemed to put a damper on the room.

Mercedes sat with her hands resting in her head and just stared blankly at the TV.

Brittany had a very pronounced pout and was leaning back on the couch arms crossed over her chest, Rachel had moved up onto the couch and was leaning against Quinn, a distant look in her eyes and Santana was sitting on the floor looking at all the girls with a blank expression on her face.

"Anyone up for more booze?"

Santana asked, breaking the awkward silence in the only way she knew how.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who has read this! Let me know if you'd be interested in hearing more...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here is chapter 3. I do NOT speak Spanish so sorry for any mishaps. This is where the rated M part comes in...**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – April 24, 2012**

It was a gorgeous Saturday in Lima, it was around 60 degrees out and the sun was beaming down on the little town.

Santana had no plans for the day, other than to laze around her house and hopefully see Brittany. Usually the beautiful blonde would already be over at Santana's, but she had gone to a doctor's appointment with her parents that morning so she wasn't able to come over at her usual time. Which had left Santana with a dilemma; she was bored as shit and she was running low on sweet lady kisses.

It had been awhile since Brittany and Santana had been able to indulge in any extreme PDA or even have sex.

Lately Santana's mom had been breathing down her fucking neck often preventing Brittany from sleeping over and Brittany was having some issues at home, her parents had started demanding she stay at their house most nights versus sleep at Santana's so they could "work on their family dynamic".

Even last night when the two drunk girls had finally made it back to Santana's house, Santana expecting to get her payment for enduring Berry's get together and Brittany expecting to be taken advantage of by her sexually frustrated girlfriend, the girls were cock-blocked by none other than Marisol Lopez and her antics.

Her mother's antics.

That was one thing that Santana would definitely not miss when she indefinitely left Lima.

* * *

"Tana what are you doing today?" Her mother asked barging into her room.

"Mamá do you not know how to knock? What the hell?" Santana asked, an irritated tone to her voice as she dimmed the screen on her laptop.  
She had been scrolling through the Victoria's Secret website coming up with ideas for Brittany's upcoming birthday and didn't feel like being questioned by her mother.

"Excuse you? Do you pay the bills here? Keep the lights on? Put food on the table? Take care of the dogs? Pay the car note? Take care-"

Santana rolled her eyes and tuned her mother out as she mumbled, "_No and you don't either"_, under her breath.

Marisol Lopez was a sharp tongued, hot tempered and often tactless woman.

Basically it was no surprise that she popped out Santana, the two were more alike than they could bear, which was the main reason they were constantly fighting.

At the same time, Santana was the apple of Marisol's eye.

Her 28-year-old son RJ was long gone. Having moved out to California to be closer to their father after graduating High School, he eventually got accepted to a CAL school and never came back to live in Lima…much to his mother's dismay.  
A similar situation happened with her oldest daughter Eva who was 25 now and had happily fled the nest after graduating college, bidding her "crazy mother" goodbye and basically turning her back on that part of her life, only leaving Columbus a few times a year to visit her mother and sister.  
Her oldest children's actions just wouldn't work for the 50-year-old woman who had given up everything for her kids and sought their love and attention almost incessantly.  
That translated to her often coming to Santana, seeking to push a relationship that she lacked with her other two kids.  
Santana was her _hija especial_ and Marisol was falling apart inside dealing with the idea of losing yet another one of her children, let alone her baby, it was something she just wasn't ready for.

Even though the two fought constantly and Marisol frequently embarrassed Santana and pissed her off; Santana couldn't help but feel sorry for her mother, which is why she put up with most of her bullshit.

"Ok, ok…"

Santana cut off her mother closing her eyes and sighing.

"…what do you want?" She turned to look at her mother who had not stopped rattling off a list of things Santana did NOT do around the house or for the family.

"Tana I'm just here asking what you're doing today, what are your plans?"

Marisol asked, leaning against the girl's doorway, huffing impatiently and taking a sip from her coffee mug.

"I don't really know Mamá, I mean, I just want to chill at home, I'm gonna hang out with Britts I think and just, I don't know…it's Saturday so I don't really want to do anything." Santana said closing her laptop and leaning back on her bed, grabbing the TV remote on her nightstand.

"Well, you can't stay up here all day, it's already 1 o'clock…come down and keep me company."

Marisol said hovering in the doorway.

"I just want to relax up here and watch some TV." Santana replied and turned on her television.

"But you can relax downstairs, come down and keep me company."

"Mamá I live with you, I can't be up in my room for a little bit today?"

"You were up here all morning sleeping off a hangover Tana…and don't think I didn't hear you and Brittany stumble into the house at that ungodly hour. So, it isn't going to kill you to come downstairs for awhile."

"I didn't say it would kill me I just don't want to." Santana started flipping through the channels.

"You can't waste an entire day up in your room doing nothing." Her mother protested.

"How would me coming downstairs be some sort of huge accomplishment in my day?" Santana retorted, irritation growing within her.

"Come downstairs…do not make me ask you again." Marisol said flatly shutting the door.

Santana sighed and turned her TV off.

* * *

3 hours later Santana was still sitting in the living room with her mother, the two had spent the last few hours watching mindless TV and snuggling with the dogs.

One thing Santana would miss about Lima was her home, it was just so damn cozy.

She had to give it to her mother, if there was one thing Marisol was good at other than cooking, drinking and talking shit…it was decorating.

There were gorgeous paintings on the dark copper walls, paintings her mother had brought back form trips to Mexico as well as all her travels in Europe.  
There were old pictures of family strewn all over the house and plenty of baby pictures of Santana and her siblings (but mostly of Santana).

There were also amazing little artifacts on shelves and table tops; _Día de los Muertos _dolls and Hispanic figurines on the bookshelves, African masks her mother had bought when she was a kid visiting South Africa, antique silver dinnerware passed down from Santana's _abuelita; _and many more things that made the house feel like it was lived in and loved.

The living room had two large, overstuffed couches which were positioned in front of the big flat screen TV that was hung on top of their amazing brick fireplace.  
The large French doors in their living room let in just the right amount of natural light and led out to their back porch, which was under construction because on a whim her mother had decided to finally install the hot tub she had been bothering Santana's Dad about for the past 4 years.

Marisol sat right in front of the fireplace in her swivel chair, feet propped up on part of the mantel letting the fire warm the bottoms of her legs, her head tipped back watching the television as she ran her fingers through her curly, jet-black hair.

Santana on the other hand, was being swallowed by one of her couches, her fat French Bulldog Paco sitting in her lap snoring.  
The two were watching some Law & Order show that Santana was not really paying attention to because her mind was elsewhere.

Britts had texted her 5 minutes ago saying she was finally on her way and Santana was ready to see her baby, and more importantly maybe get away from her mother for a bit.

* * *

The doorbell finally rang and Paco sprang out of her lap running to the door barking, Santana's other French Bulldog Diego jumped from Marisol's lap and ran after Paco barking just as loud.

"Shut the fuck up!" Santana yelled as she struggled out of the deep indent she had created over the past 3 hours.

"Tana!" Her mother snapped still staring at the TV.

Obviously today was one of the random days that Santana was not allowed to cuss, it varied day to day depending on Marisol's mood.

She walked down the hall, meeting her dogs at the door and swung it open.

That sight never got old.

She stared straight into those gorgeous blue eyes and eventually let her eyes trail down to meet Brittany's bright, inviting smile.

She had missed her, and the brief flutter in her heart was proof.

"Hi baby." Brittany almost whispered stepping forward and engulfing Santana in a tight hug.

"Hi." Santana whispered back, turning her head into the crook of Brittany's neck, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent of her hair. "I missed you."

She grabbing Brittany's hand and leading her inside, closing the door behind them.

"I missed you too, sorry I couldn't come over until now …it was just a long morning" Brittany said, her smile faltering.

"No worries, you're here now, how is she?" Santana asked cautiously, she didn't know if Brittany wanted to talk about it or not.

"She's good, much better." The blonde smiled at her girlfriend reassuringly.

Santana's dogs were going ape shit at Brittany's feet.

Paco and Diego tended to be assholes to pretty much anyone that walked into the house that wasn't a part of the family, however they both seemed to have a soft spot for Brittany. In Santana's opinion they had a perfect judge of character.

"Hi boys!" The blonde beamed leaning down and subsequently getting slathered with dog kisses.

"Tana who is that!" Marisol screamed from the living room.

"It's Britts!" Santana called back smiling at her girlfriend as the Frenchie's attempted to topple her over.

Brittany stood and locked eyes with Santana, a deep smile appearing on her lips. Santana took advantage of this brief moment out of the sight of her mother to grab Brittany's hand and lean in, they shared a short open mouthed kiss and Santana squeezed her hand, smirking at her girlfriend.

"Come in here and say hi!" Shouted Marisol from the living room.

"Hi Marisol."

Brittany said happily as the girls walked into the living room, the dogs on their heels.

Marisol swiveled in her chair and gave Brittany a smile.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" She asked, taking a sip from her coffee mug.

"I'm good, how are you?" The blonde plopped down on the couch facing Marisol.

Santana sighed impatiently, whenever her mother and Brittany got to talking, it never ended, and to be honest Santana really wanted Brittany to herself right about now.

She felt like she was in heat or something.

"Oh you know, regular Saturday. Had to drag this one out of her room to spend time with me…" Marisol tilted her head in Santana's direction.

"…I don't know what it is Brittany but she just doesn't want to spend time with her Madre." Marisol stated dramatically, bringing her coffee mug to her lips.

"Awwww…Sany your mom's the best. Who wouldn't want to spend time with her?" Brittany asked legitimately concerned.

Santana rolled her eyes and didn't offer an explanation.

"See Tana, Brittany has the right idea, such a smart girl. So what are you two doing today? Wanna go for sushi happy hour or something? Maybe to the mall?" Marisol asked hopefully, taking another swig from her mug.

Brittany smiled brightly and Santana knew if she didn't speak up the girl would agree for the both of them, locking Santana into a day that she really was not in the mood for. Spending Saturday with her needy mother and her girlfriend was just not what she had in mind.

"No Mamá, we already have plans." Santana said looking at her mother.

"Like what?" She asked, bringing the mug to her lips and looking between Brittany and Santana.

"I mean, just chilling, doing random stuff…but we're gonna walk the dogs first though." Santana said, that would for sure get her mother off her back and give her some time to get her sexy girl alone…even if it was in public.

"Come on Britts." Santana said grabbing the leashes from the hook on the wall.

Her dogs went nuts, running right up to her heels and barking.

"Good, I'm not taking those _ratas peque__ñas _out…fill this up for me, would you _mija…"_ Marisol swiveled back towards the TV and held her mug out for Santana.

Santana gave Brittany a look and sighed.

She grabbed her mother's mug, walked into the kitchen and poured the last of the remaining Chardonnay bottle into it.

* * *

The neighborhood walk was all too familiar for Santana and Brittany.

Brittany loved all animals and jumped at any chance to walk Paco and Diego with Santana, she had once attempted to take Lord Tubbington after buying him a leash but he wouldn't move past the first step in front of Brittany's house and just sat like a cute, furry, pig on the front step until the girl gave up and put him back inside!

The two girls held hands, Santana holding one leash and Brittany holding the other.

"San, do you think I can sleep over tonight?" Brittany asked looking at her feet as they walked.

"Of course baby, you can always sleep over, you know that…" Santana said squeezing her hand.

"I mean I know, but lately your mom's been weird about it."

Brittany was right, Marisol had been weird lately.

The girls had come out to their parents almost a year ago and had finally come clean about their relationship.  
Brittany's parents had laughed at the confession and asked the girls why they thought they were telling them something the two didn't already know.  
Afterwards Brittany's mother had even taken Santana aside and thanked her for making her daughter so happy.  
It was a nice reaction to something that was eating at the inside of Santana.

When Santana had called her father to tell him, unable to see him face to face to break the news, her father had simply said, _"Ok chiquita, be safe, guard your heart and get checked regularly". _Afterwards he quickly told the girl he loved her and then hung up before walking into a board meeting.

But when she told her mother, Marisol seemed to just laugh it off.  
Afterward recovering from laughter Marisol claimed her daughter was confused and simply indulging in a phase.  
_Mija I understand that you love her…that is your best friend and she has amazing qualities, but there is no way you're a lesbian, no way…it's a phase for you and you'll grow out of it when you get to college and meet a nice chico _

This had set Santana off and the two had gotten into frequent shouting matches about the issue for the next few weeks, until eventually her mother sat her down and said that she acknowledged her daughters feelings for Brittany and at the end of the day just wanted Santana to be happy.  
The fighting had ended between them and things went back to normal for the most part.  
But over the past 2 weeks her mother had suddenly found issues with letting Brittany sleep over, or letting Santana spend too much time with the girl.

Santana figured it had something to do with her mothers never ending neediness and attachment issues, but you never knew with that woman.

"Yeah she has been, but don't worry Britt-Britt, no one will kick you out of my house unless it's me." She winked at her girlfriend who looked at her with an amused smile on her face.

"I'd love for you to sleep over, in fact…" Santana abruptly stopped and pulled Brittany towards her.

Swiftly brushing away her blonde hair the Latina leaned in towards her neck and kissed her favorite spot softly. "…I need you to sleep over. I want you so bad Britt-Britt."

She spoke against the skin, flicking her tongue against the blondes neck and kissing over the moist spot.

Brittany shivered, closing her eyes as a large grin appeared on her lips.

* * *

After clearing the dinner plates and saying goodnight to Marisol who was on the couch with her coffee mug, both the dogs snoring comfortably by her legs with the television blaring; Santana had dragged Brittany upstairs and into her room, locking it behind them.

She turned to her girlfriend who looked as gorgeous as ever.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, strands of gorgeous blonde hair falling around her face framing her perfectly.

She was wearing a worn Cleveland Cavaliers T-shirt and she could swear the girl wasn't wearing a bra, her red Cheerio's sweats hung loosely on her waste exposing her perfect milky skin and the area just below her belly button that Santana loved to kiss and lick.

What the hell did this girl do to make sweats look sexy?

"You're gorgeous." Santana said to her, staring into those blue eyes.

"So are you…" Brittany quickly crossed the towards the Latina, closing the distance between them.

She put her hands on the door, trapping Santana against it.

"I missed you Sany…" She said almost in a whisper, kissing her girlfriend deeply.

Santana wrapped her arms around the girls waist, fully indulging in the kiss, enjoying the sweet taste of Brittany's mouth and tongue.  
Her hands moved up and down her girlfriends back, eventually reaching down and under her shirt.

Santana smiled at the soft skin of Brittany's back as it coasted against the palm of her hands.

Brittany took Santana's lip between her teeth and bit lightly, smiling into the bite and giving Santana _that look_.  
She knew what that meant.

One thing she had learned throughout her relationship with Brittany was that the girl loved to bite and be bit, nothing too rough, but nothing turned the blonde on more than getting a light bight to the neck as she reached an orgasm.

Santana stepped forward; lips still connected to her girlfriends and led her to the bed, pushing her down forcefully.

Brittany squealed excitedly and sat up on her elbows.

Santana moved in between the girls legs and lowered herself onto the blonde, kissing her neck and running her hands up Brittany's toned stomach under her shirt.

Sure enough, the girl was not wearing a bra.

Her nipples stiffened as Santana's hands ran over them.

"Mmmmm San…." Brittany moaned as Santana sucked on her favorite spot on Brittany's neck.

She tore away to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

"You know how long it's been since we've had sex?" She asked with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"4 days, 2 hours and 30 minutes…" Brittany responded factually.

Santana dove down and kissed Brittany deeply, their tongues fighting for control, the sweet taste of the other being enjoyed.

"Mmm-hmm, and 4 days…" Santana squeezed one of Brittany's breasts, eliciting a moan from the blonde who squirmed beneath her.

"…2 hours…" Santana reached up and kissed the area under Brittany's left ear, squeezing her other breast, getting the same reaction.

"…and 30 minutes…" she bit down lightly on Brittany's neck.

The blonde gasped and thrusted her hips up into Santana's warm body. "…is too fucking long." Santana said dragging her tongue along the spot she just bit, kissing it lightly.

Brittany nodded in agreement, biting her bottom lip, her eyes glazing over with that look of lust that Santana had missed so much.  
Santana sat up, pulling her shirt off over her head and flinging it across the room.

Brittany lifted her own arms as she lay on the bed, a signal for Santana to help, and within seconds her shirt was flying over to the other side of the room as well.  
She quickly undid her bra and flung it on the floor, so that both girls were nude up top.

Santana didn't even bother with Brittany's pants, she just wanted to feel her at that moment.  
She moved back down to her girlfriend, putting their bodies flush together.  
The feel of Brittney's hard nipples on Santana's hardening ones was enough to make the girl moan as she kissed at Brittany's neck, nibbling here and there.

Santana placed little kisses along Brittany's neck eventually landing between her breasts, she leaned up and slowly kissed each one of Brittany's perfectly pink nipples before she let her hand slink down Brittany's side and hit the waistline of her sweat pants.

She tucked her fingers under the elastic and she took a hardened nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the delicious treat.

"Mmmm…" Brittany moaned as Santana sucked lightly.

Santana's fingers traced over Brittany's underwear and she could already feel the girl's hardened clit through the flimsy fabric and how damp it was.

Brittany jutted her hips up in encouragement and pulled Santana's face away from her chest, locking eyes with her.

"No teasing tonight ok, I'm dying…" Brittany breathlessly said, eyes hopeful.

"But I love teasing Britt-Britt…" Santana moved aside the fabric, rubbing her fingers over Brittany's clit and down the wetness to her opening, and back up again.

She watched as Brittany shut her eyes, and bit her lip. "…and I think you like when I tease you too." Santana said softly, placing a kiss on Brittany's open mouth as her fingers danced around, enjoying the sheer excitement of exploration.

The blonde's hips thrust up again urgently.

"No San….I don't…." She said breathlessly trying to get the Latina to put more pressure on where she needed it most.

"Yes Brit…you do baby…." Santana smirked into her girlfriend's neck as she rubbed small circles, her fingers getting more and more lubrication as she continued.

Brittany moaned and wrapped her arms around Santana, bringing her in tightly.  
She could feel the heat radiating off of the girl beneath her, she loved having Brittany like this, she loved teasing and giving her girl pleasure, it was almost better than anything else they did during these intimate moments.

Slowly and with calculation Santana buried one finger into her girlfriend.

"Ohhhh myyy….Sannn-" Brittany hissed, Santana cut her off with a wet kiss.

The kiss deepened as Brittany clasped her hand around the back of Santana's neck.

Santana pulled out her finger, and buried two in this time, hearing Brittany's moan of approval against her lips.  
She loved fast sex with Brittany, medium-paced sex with Brittany, slow sex with Brittany, hell she loved any sex with Brittany.  
But when it was slow and calculated Santana could truly feel the connection she had with the blonde and those were the moments she loved the most.  
Too see her girlfriend writhing and moaning with pleasure did dirty, dirty things to the Latina, and she could feel her own arousal between her legs as a dull throbbing grew louder.

"I need you to go faster…" Brittany said breaking away from the kiss, gasping for air.

Santana smirked and picked up the pace. "Ohhh fffuucc-" Brittany bit her lip before letting the curse word slip out of her mouth as the girls rocked together in unison.

"TANA!" The girls were snapped out of their lustful haze by that damn voice.

That damn fucking voice screeching from the living room.

Santana's eyed widened as Brittany's shot open in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana hissed, still on top of and inside of her girlfriend. "Oh my god." Brittany moaned in a different tone, face palming.

"Just ignore her ok…." Santana pleaded, picking up the pace again, kissing Brittany's neck.

Brittany nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around the Latina's back as she felt the low rumble in her abdomen.

"TANA!"

Santana didn't stop, trying to ignore the shrieking call of her mother.

Why the fuck would she be calling her downstairs now, this was not the time! She was trying to get her mack on for Christ's sake.

Santana curled her fingers inside her girlfriend and applied pressure to her clit with the pad of her thumb.

"Yesssss…." Brittany hissed, her legs wrapping around the Latina's abdomen, her eyes squeezing shut.

Santana had hoped that would be the end of the interruption but of course that wasn't the case as she heard her name being shouted again.

"San…..san….you should go see what she wants." Brittany said breathlessly, the lust dissipating from her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"Noooo, please…lets just keep going. I doubt I would even be able to use my legs right now." Santana whined, slowing her pace down.

"Mmmm…San really." Brittany placed a hand on her own cheek and pushed the stray hair away from her face, taking a deep breath she reached down, wrapped her fingers around Santana's wrist and guided the girl's fingers out of her wet core.

"FUCK!" Santana yelled, getting off of her girlfriend and quickly throwing on her robe.

This was fucking ridiculous.

What the hell did her mother want.

She slapped her cheeks trying to get back from sexy land and into reality and threw her door open, running down the stairs.

"_Ay Dios Mio! _Mamá what is it!"

She shrieked as she walked up to her mother.

Marisol was still lying on the couch, the dogs at her feet, sipping from her mug.

She looked at Santana with an innocent expression as if 5 minutes ago she wasn't shrieking her name over and over.

"…Tana I just wanted to know what you guys were doing, you and Brittany should come watch a movie with me."

Santana's jaw went slack, this is why she was torn from her room?

She looked at her mother in disbelief.

**What. The. Fuck. **

She could feel the anger boiling up within her, mixed with the feel of blue balls…or whatever the equivalent would be for a girl.

She was still so aroused and the fact that she couldn't be on top of her lady at this moment turned that arousal into a sickening feeling that did not mix well with her anger.

"Are you kidding me? I was just down here all day watching movies with you, me and Brittany were just here eating dinner with you. Why do I need to be in the same room with you 24 fucking 7? I can't be upstairs with you demanding I leave my room? What the fuck?"

Obviously tonight Marisol didn't too much mind Santana's dirty mouth, the woman just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You girls do nothing up there anyway, it wouldn't hurt to come downstairs and watch a movie with me-"

"Mamá! I'm going back upstairs, is that all you needed?" Santana interrupted, gritting her teeth.

"Fine, fine, fine Santana…" Santana turned on her heels and started up the stairs.

"Wait! Fill this up for me _mija, _would you…." Marisol called, holding out her mug.


End file.
